1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates generally to urinal covers. More specifically, the field of the invention relates to a disposable, compact urinal cover.
2. Description of Related Art
In practice, urinal covers are not widely used for taking malfunctioning urinals out of service. This is primarily due to the fact that prior art urinal covers are large, bulky and require reuse. Because it is desirable to limit the amount of space dedicated to storing janitorial supplies, large preformed urinal covers are undesirable. Additionally, because prior art urinal covers were made from hard plastic, they were not disposable. Rather they had to be cleaned in order to maintain sanitary conditions. Finally, because urinals have many different profiles hard plastic urinal covers either do not fit every type of urinal properly or specific urinal covers with certain shapes must be ordered by an end user.
For these reasons, urinal covers have not gained widespread acceptance despite the fact that urinal frequently become clogged and must be taken out of service.